More Than Enough To Go Around (a McRoll in the REAL world story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Nonna arrives for a visit and Grace can hardly wait to share the news. Plus the Allens find out about Steve and Catherine's engagement and meet Nonna. Part 2 of the 2nd Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.


_Mari & Ilna-You guys are the best for more reasons than I have space to write about. Thank you so much for everything. Your real life friendship is something I value more than I can say._

 _Sandy-you are the awesomest awesome that ever awesomed._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **More Than Enough to Go Around** **Part 2 of the 2nd Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.**

 **Honolulu International Airport**

 **Tuesday morning**

"Do you see her yet?" Grace craned her neck, attempting to look over the heads of the people in front of her.

"Not yet," Steve replied as he kept a close eye on the gangway where Nonna's flight was deplaning. They had landed ten minutes earlier so he expected to see her any minute.

Initially Steve and Catherine had planned to go into the office as usual, give Danny, Grace and Nonna some time alone upon her arrival, and then meet up later for lunch.

All that changed, however, once Grace found out about their engagement.

She insisted they all go to the airport together. She knew her beloved Nonna wouldn't want to wait a moment longer than necessary to hear the happy news.

"I can't wait to see her," Grace bounced excitedly. "And just wait until she hears you guys are finally engaged. She's gonna be so happy." She looked at Catherine and Steve with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'll bet she wants to cook something to celebrate."

"That's a pretty safe bet, Monkey," Danny chuckled.

"There she is," Grace bubbled as she turned her head and saw Nonna step into the gate area, accompanied by one of the flight attendants who had a carry-on bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face at whatever Nonna was saying. "Nonna!" Grace called as she waved animatedly. "Over here."

She couldn't wait for them to cross to her and rushed forward to wrap Nonna in a hug. "You're here!" she said excitedly. "Aloha."

"Aloha, bambina," Nonna said as she returned Grace's hug. "I've missed you. The Skype is ok but nothing compares to actually hugging my girl. And Daniel," Nonna opened her arms to encompass Danny in her hug. "You feel skinny. Have you been eating? Well … never mind … you'll eat for the next ten days."

"Thanks so much for helping her," Danny smiled as he turned to address the young flight attendant, whose nametag read Tony, and relieved him of Nonna's carry-on. Which unless he missed his guess probably contained some sort of food or ingredient she was afraid she wouldn't be able to find on the island.

"My pleasure," Tony insisted. "She's been an absolute joy for the entire flight. I wish all my passengers were like her."

"You're very sweet," Nonna patted his cheek. "You have a wonderful Christmas in Gstaad, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Tony nodded. "And you enjoy a Christmas in the sunshine."

"I will indeed. Because I'll have my family around me," Nonna beamed. "Including you two," she pointed at Steve and Catherine who had hung back to allow Danny and Grace time to greet her first. "Come here and hug me. What are you lurking back there for? We're all family. There's room for everyone in every hug."

"Nonna, it's so good to see you," Catherine said happily as the petite woman enveloped both her and Steve in a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you too, bella. And this handsome one," she said as she playfully pinched Steve's cheek.

"We've been counting the days 'til you got here," Steve smiled.

"Me too," Nonna winked as she linked arms with Catherine and Grace. "Now I have a few bags to claim and then we can get out of the airport and start having fun."

"Yay!" Grace cheered, then cast a sideways glance at Danny while nodding towards Steve and Catherine. "I have lots of things planned. Plus, I'm excited about helping cook for Christmas Eve. And making knot cookies. And I want to show you the reclamation project I've been working on for Aloha girls." She looked at Danny again, anticipation clear on her face, as they came to a stop in front of baggage claim.

The conveyer belt bearing Nonna's flight number had a red 'Delayed' sign showing and Danny wasn't sure Grace was going to make it much longer without spilling Steve and Catherine's big news so he decided to take the initiative.

As usual though, Nonna was a step ahead of him.

"I'm so excited to see you, my angel," she said as she turned to Grace. "And I'm so happy you're excited to see me." She studied her great-granddaughter's face and body language carefully. "But there's something else going on here, isn't there?"

Grace was vibrating with excitement and had to bite her lip to keep from blurting out the news.

Nonna winked at Danny then turned to face Steve and Catherine. "Judging by the smiles on both of your faces I'm thinking maybe the secret the bambina is fighting so hard to keep has something to do with the two of you?"

Danny shook his head. "You can't get anything past Nonna."

"So," Nonna regarded Steve and Catherine with a soft smile, "Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me wait?"

Steve and Catherine looked at each other, then at Nonna. "We're getting married!" they said excitedly.

Nonna's hand flew to her chest. "Oh my … oh my angels … that's the best possible news. The two of you … so beautiful … so brave … and so perfect for each other." She wrapped them in another hug then pulled back and looked at them. "Two halves of a whole you are. Made for each other. That's always been. But now you're getting married and that's … special. So special. And I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," Catherine said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

When she did Nonna caught sight of the purple plastic ring. "I assume there's a story behind that," she chuckled.

"It's only temporary," Steve assured her.

"Good boy," Nonna squeezed his hand. "Because a woman as beautiful as Catherine deserves a beautiful ring."

Catherine opened her mouth but Nonna cut her off with a smile.

"She'll say she doesn't need one, of course, but she deserves one."

"Absolutely," Steve nodded.

"And you know what the most exciting part is?" Grace asked in a sing-song voice.

"Tell me, bambina."

"I get to be a co-maid of honor." Grace waved her hands elatedly.

"That's the most exciting part?" Danny teased.

"Ok, second most exciting part," Grace conceded.

"Oh my." Nonna squeezed Grace's hand. "That is an honor. To be asked to stand up for someone at their wedding … " She looked back at Catherine who was beaming at Grace. "That's very special."

"I know," Grace nodded. "I was so surprised. And guess what, we're gonna wear purple. Because that's Uncle Steve's favorite color. And I'm gonna get to walk down the aisle. And Carrie said we could pick out shoes we both like. And I'm gonna help her plan Auntie Catherine's shower."

"I told you we were in for months of non-stop excitement over this," Danny said to Steve as the three women talked animatedly.

"I know," Steve smiled. "Isn't it great?"

Danny started to make a sarcastic remark then decided against it. Because truth be told … it was great. Great to see Grace so thrilled. Great that Steve and Catherine were so happy and wanted her involved in the wedding. And great that Nonna was there to share it all.

"You know what we need to do?" Nonna clasped her hands together.

"No, but I'm sure it involves food," Danny guessed.

"You are absolutely right, Daniel," Nonna smiled at him knowingly. He pretended to complain but underneath it all she knew how much he enjoyed their Italian traditions. "We need to make a celebration dinner."

"Oh, you don't need to go to any trouble," Steve and Catherine both insisted.

"Nonsense," Nonna waved them off. "No trouble. Nothing big. Just some food to celebrate this amazing news."

"I think that's a great idea, Nonna," Grace said. "What should we make?"

"We're gonna have enough food to feed the neighborhood," Danny grumbled good-naturedly.

"What's that, Daniel?"

"I said the luggage is starting to come through," Danny smiled. "Let's get yours and get home so you can start planning."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Tuesday evening**

"I'm coming," Steve said she he heard a knock on the front door.

Grace and Danny had taken Nonna home to rest and unpack after her long trip but had called after work and asked if it was okay if they stopped by the beach house so Nonna could get a look at the new kitchen in person.

Steve and Catherine had eagerly agreed but when Steve opened the door he was surprised to see it was the Allen family on the other side.

"Oh, hi," he said with a smile. "I thought you were Danny, Grace and Nonna."

"Sorry to stop by unannounced," Jenna said apologetically. "We just wanted to drop something off. I hope we're not intruding."

"Are you kidding? You're always welcome. You know that." Steve stepped aside and waved them into the living room.

"Tank yu," Jacob said as he entered.

"He's still on the minion thing," Cody sighed.

"Boo-yah!" the youngest Allen replied.

"Is that a minion I hear in our living room," Catherine asked as she entered from the kitchen.

"Bello," Jacob smiled.

"Bello," Catherine called back.

"Come in. Sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" Steve offered.

"No, we're fine," Jenna said. "We just stopped by on the way home from some last minute shopping because Katlyn has something she wants to give you."

"Give us?" Steve turned to Kaitlyn who was holding a white bakery box in her hands.

"I made cupcakes for my class party and I had some extras so I thought you and Aunt Catherine might like them," she said as she held out the container.

Catherine moved to stand beside Steve as he took the offered gift. "Of course we would," she said sincerely. "Your cupcakes are delicious. You are, after all, the Master Cupcake Baker. You won the title fair and square."

"Thanks," Kaitlyn said with a proud smile.

"Let me just put these in the kitchen." Catherine reached for the box but was stopped by Jacob's excited voice.

"Hey," he pointed, "You're wearing one of my rings."

Everyone looked at Catherine's hand.

"On the third finger of your left hand," Jenna said cautiously, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

"Yes," Catherine grinned.

"Are you … did you … are the two of you … " Jenna stammered.

"Yes," Catherine and Steve nodded with matching smiles.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations," Jenna squealed and hugged first Catherine then Steve. "This is so great. So, so great."

"I don't get it," Jacob tugged on Cody's pant leg. "What's happening?"

"Uncle Steve proposed to Aunt Catherine," Cody said with a smile.

Jacob looked confused. "What's propose?"

"It means he asked Aunt Catherine to marry him," Cody explained patiently.

Jacob's eyes went wide. "I did that once."

Cody chuckled and ruffled his youngest bother's hair.

"Good thing she said yes this time," Jacob grinned.

"You proposed with one of Jacob's prize bag rings?" Jenna asked with a soft smile. She felt honored that a piece of Jacob's birthday party played even a small role in such a momentous occasion for these two people who had become so important in her life and in the lives of her children. She knew the kids were too young to understand the significance but it wasn't lost on her. "That's … I love that."

"The proposal was kind of spur of the moment," Steve smiled. "I didn't have a ring, though I do plan to get one soon," he looked at Catherine. "In the meantime I was trying to figure out what I could use and then I remembered Jacob's party bags."

"So it's like I helped you propose to Aunt Catherine, right Uncle Steve?" Jacob said.

"I guess you did, buddy. Thanks."

"You're welcome," the young boy replied matter-of-factly.

"I guess it's a good thing you took home that prize bag after all," Cody grinned.

"I guess you're right," Steve smirked. "Now listen, Nonna will be here any minute and if we let you leave without meeting her she'd never forgive us."

"We don't want to be in the way," Jenna insisted. "Though I'll admit I'm dying to hear every little detail of the proposal."

"Nonsense, you're never in the way." Catherine scoffed.

She smiled at Steve with a look that assured him she wouldn't share EVERY detail with Jenna then said,

"Ok, you guys make yourselves comfortable. Steve, could you grab some drinks from the fridge in the garage while Jenna and I put the cupcakes in the kitchen, please?"

"Will do," Steve nodded. "Wanna give me a hand, Cody?"

"Sure." Cody followed Steve silently to the garage. Steve opened the freezer and began transferring ice to a smaller bag to carry into the house before turning and taking drinks from the fridge. He wanted to give Cody time to gather his thoughts.

When Steve handed the bag of ice to Cody the younger man finally spoke. "So … you're getting married. Wow."

"I know," Steve smiled.

"I didn't even know you were thinking of proposing."

"To tell you the truth," Steve said, "I didn't either. I mean I knew I wanted to at some point but I had no idea it was going to be that night. The right time just came along and … well … I did it."

"I think … I mean … not that my opinion matters," Cody shrugged, "But I think it's great. I know you love Catherine and I know she loves you. You guys make each other happy. So I think it's really great that you're getting married."

"Thanks," Steve said softly. "And your opinion does matter to me, Cody. Don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks." Cody toed the floor. "I'm glad. Because … umm … well you know your opinion means a lot to me too."

"I do and I'm honored by that," Steve said sincerely.

"So, I guess you're gonna have a wedding?" Cody said, trying to lighten the moment. He was getting more comfortable expressing emotion to Steve but still tended to head back to more neutral ground as soon as he'd had his say.

"That's the way it usually works," Steve nodded.

"Do you know when?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet but I know I don't want to wait too long."

"No, you wouldn't want to wait too long," Cody smirked. "You've only known Catherine for what? Twenty years?"

"Smartass," Steve grinned. "Let's get these drinks inside before Jacob decides that since it's his ring he's the one who's really engaged to Catherine."

"Don't put it past him," Cody chuckled.

* * *

Steve and Cody stopped in the kitchen to grab an ice bucket and some glasses and by the time they made their way into the living room Catherine was sitting on the couch recounting the details of the proposal to Jenna, Casey and Kaitlyn who were listening with rapt attention.

"At sunset?" Casey sighed. "I'm not normally the super romantic type but that was good move, Uncle Steve."

"Thanks, Casey," Steve smiled.

She nodded. "You're gonna be telling this story for the rest of your lives so a beautiful sunset is definitely a plus."

"Did Uncle Steve get down on one knee like they do in the movies?" Kaitlyn asked through starry eyes.

"Well … not the first time," Catherine smiled. "But definitely the second time."

"He asked you to marry him twice?" Dylan asked incredulously from his seat on the floor where he and Jacob were playing with Cammie. "Did you say no the first time?"

Catherine chuckled. "No, I said yes both times. But the second time was when he actually had the ring so he got down on one knee."

"Cool," Dylan said, "But if there was kissing I don't want to hear that part."

"Muak muak muak," Jacob said as he jumped up. "That's kiss kiss in minion talk."

"No muak muak muak then," Dylan said.

"There will be kissing at the wedding," Casey told her younger brother.

"I'll cover my eyes," Dylan said decisively.

They were saved from any more talk of kissing by a knock on the front door. "That must be Danny, Grace and Nonna," Steve said as he moved to open it.

"I knew that was your van out front," Grace said as she gave Steve a quick hug then darted into the living room. "Did you hear?" she asked Kaitlyn and Casey.

"A wedding!" the three girls squealed excitedly in unison.

"I'm gonna need ear plugs before this is all over," Danny chuckled as he and Nonna stepped in and closed the door.

"Let them have their fun, Nipote," Nonna said. "Weddings are very exciting occasions, especially for girls their age." She grinned at Steve. "And girls my age, too."

"Come in and meet everyone," Steve chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nonna, this is Jenna Allen."

"Nice to meet you, dear. I've heard so much about you. That fire was a tragedy, but without it you might never have met my grandchildren and their friends and the fact that you have had made everyone's life richer."

"Very true," Jenna said as she stood and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug. "It was blessing in disguise."

"Many of the best blessings are," Nonna said, as her eyes twinkled.

"This is Cody," Steve continued the introductions.

"Hello, Cody," Nonna hugged him. "I've heard so much about you. From Steve and Catherine, of course, but Joseph and Elizabeth and Ang couldn't stop raving about what a fine young man you are and how you helped out during the blackout."

"Thank you," Cody said, as his back straightened slightly. He couldn't hide the pride in his smile.

"This is Casey," Steve said.

The oldest of the Allen daughters stood up and gratefully accepted the hug she knew was coming.

"What a beautiful young lady you are," Nonna patted her cheek. "And quite a runner I'm told."

"I'm on the track team and I'm hoping to make captain. But I keep practicing," Casey smiled. "I always want to work on getting better."

"That work ethic will take you places in life," Nonna patted her cheek fondly.

Casey beamed then turned to her sister. "This is Kaitlyn."

"Ahhh the baker," Nonna smiled as she hugged Kaitlyn. "I heard about your cupcakes."

"She's a hugger, isn't she?" Cody whispered to Steve.

"Yep," Steve smiled. "Get used to it. There's nothing quite like a Nonna hug."

"I brought some extras from the ones I made for my class so you can taste one," Kaitlyn smiled. "If you want," she added shyly.

"I would like that very much," Nonna replied. "Thank you."

"She also makes these really pretty bracelets," Grace said, holding out her wrist.

"You have the heart of an artist," Nonna said admiringly. "Baking is just another way for you to let your creativity shine."

Kaitlyn blushed and Grace picked up the introductions as Catherine turned and slipped into the kitchen. "This is Dylan."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," he said as he stood up and hugged Nonna.

"Such a polite young man," Nonna beamed. "But you can call me Nonna. Everyone does."

"Ok, Nonna," Dylan smiled. "I like that."

"And this is Jacob," Grace grinned.

The young boy placed his hands on his hips. "What does Nonna mean?"

"It's another word for Grandma," Nonna explained.

Jacob's eyes got as big as saucers. "Are you another Grandma for us? Like Grandma Ang?"

"I certainly hope so," Nonna laughed at his exuberance.

"For all of us. Because there's a lot of people." Jacob wanted to double check. As much as he loved the idea of another grandmother he would never leave his siblings out.

"The more the merrier," Nonna grinned and Jacob threw his arms around her and hugged her as hard as he could.

"Oh my, your children are a joy," Nonna said sincerely as she smiled at Jenna.

"Do you like minions?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure," Nonna said. "I need someone to watch the movie with me and teach me about them."

"I can do that!" Jacob said breathlessly.

"Excellent!" Nonna responded.

Catherine entered from the kitchen carrying a tray of Kaitlyn's cupcakes. "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you had extras," she smiled. "There's enough for everyone."

"I want to taste one of these," Nonna said as Catherine handed her a napkin and a chocolate cupcake. She took a bite and a look of pure joy came over her face. "You, my little one, bake with the secret ingredient. Love. It's not a chore for you, it's an act of love and it shows. These are delicious."

Kaitlyn beamed. "Thank you."

"Before I leave I would very much like to bake with you."

"Can I, mom?"

"Of course you can, honey."

"I'm so glad you came for Christmas this year," Grace said as she hugged Nonna.

"Me too, bambina. We are gonna have so much fun!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_

From Grace Grace Grace

How do y'all manage to keep the characterizations so perfectly in sync with so many stories and 3 authors?

First off, THANK YOU! That is a tremendous compliment and I think I speak for us all when I sat it is greatly appreciated. We spend quite a bit of time talking about the characters themselves, their motivations, their reasoning and what drives them, in addition to just tossing around potential storylines. So when any one of us sits down to write a story the idea of who these characters are is so much a part of us that the consistency just flows naturally. And if we ever have a question about whether we think something would be in character—well Skype and Google Hangouts are only a click away. Many is a time the email flare goes up with a "Can you jump on chat for 5 minutes, I have a question" message. SPOILER ALERT The chats NEVER last just 5 minutes. LOL

* * *

 _Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page._

 _You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email, tumblr and to Mari on Twitter mari21763_

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
